Beauty is the Beast
by auserei
Summary: A twist on the typical tale, gore is involved though not as graphic as i would have desired. I think of this as more of a cautionary tale with a Beauty and the Beast theme of sorts. A little something spooky for the halloween season coming up. Please enjoy.


Silence, the air is still. A stirring in the distance, the rattling of chains as a single breath is drawn. Terror lingers in the air as the sound of footsteps slowly approach. Light soon floods in as the large iron doors swing open. The crumpled body lies just ahead, bloody, broken, and bound. Days of torment have ravaged the being that was once a man. Scores of marks cover his tattered skin, blood has long since soaked the slab of stone beneath him. The steps draw ever closer, his heart racing faster with each one. A hand cups his face so gingerly, but this is no gentle being. This monster that stands before him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, is the one who tore him apart. She stole his humanity, his freedom, his will. He no longer even fights at her touch, giving in for fear of what he would receive should he retaliate. Regardless of whether he fought or not he would soon be in utmost agony. His body would soon burn at the touch of cold steel cutting deep into him, forcing his blood to run once more. He would listen to her chuckle and purr at every moan, and cry, and plea he sent forth. He would watch those cold eyes light up and her lips spread into a smile at every drop of blood she watched spill. He could no longer recall how long he had been this beast's play thing, and he no longer cared.

It began on a rather typical night. The clouds had begun to roll in, covering the moon before long. I thought nothing of it besides knowing i would need to get out of the rain. I continued to follow the path i was on, walking by a rather strange house some time after the downpour began. It was a beautiful home, a small mansion of sorts. The lawn had been decorated with statues of varying creatures, the dim light making it difficult to tell what kind. I soon took hold of the the large knocker at the front door, noticing it being a wolf with what looked like a crescent moon in its mouth, of which was currently at my fingertips. I knocked gingerly at first, then a little more forcefully before noticing a light flicker just inside the window. A young woman answered the door, such a beautiful creature. Her hair was like long strands of white silk, curling gently at the tips. Her eyes shone like that of the moon with just the slightest tint of blue. Her skin, too, was pale as if she never once saw the light of day in her life. She greeted me with the sweetest smile and a voice so soft and velvety. I was entranced within moments but came back to reality after a worried glance from the poor girl. I apologized for my dazing off and explained my situation, asking if i could be offered a nights lodging, at least until the storm cleared. Her smile widened and a flicker of something caught in her eyes, but i never realized what that was until it was far too late. She invited me into the house, stepping aside before helping me remove my drenched coat. With that she led me up a small flight of stairs to a spare room on the west wing of the house. I got a good look at the decor as we slowly wandered through the hall. The walls were detailed with intricate white moldings beneath a black and white striped wallpaper. The carpets were of elegant design and a lovely shade of purple with silver trim. The tile floors seemed to be of white marble, the columns in the main room alternating that with black marble. There were many paintings, odd to be sure but most were wondrous no less. Some were more of a macabre fashion but i looked over those without a second thought.

We reached my room near the end of the hall, the door opening without so much as a creak. She walks me in and kindly explains where everything is and her typical morning schedule, were i to stay for breakfast in the morning. I told her i would be out of her hair as soon as possible but she waved the comment off and said it was no trouble. She spent a moment discussing how she had no family or friends and guests were rather uncommon. She seemed genuinely happy to have me here so i let myself relax a little before bidding her goodnight. With a courtesy bow she left, closing the door gently behind her. With that i changed into the dry clothes she offered me to sleep in and laid my soaked outfit out in front of the hearth to dry overnight. I stoked the fire for a bit before deciding to get some sleep, rest being something i was truly appreciative for at the time. Despite being tired though, and the bed being quite comfortable, my mind drifted off. I thought of this poor girl, wondering why no one would want to befriend such a beautiful thing. I wondered why she lived in a place like this, so far away from town, and all alone no less. Before finally drifting to sleep i decided the least i could do was help around the house before i left the next day. My breath soon steadied and i was off in a dream before long. My beautiful wife stood before me, her typical smile spread wide as usual. I loved to see that beautiful smile. It made her green eyes shine almost as much as the golden hair that streamed down her gentle face. We spent hours lazying about a large field of flowers, chatting away as we enjoyed the snacks we had brought along with us. I couldn't wait to get home to her, to hold her in my arms once again. Nuzzling her neck, kissing her cute little nose, listening to her giggle away without a care in the world.

Those giggles were soon cut short as i woke to the young woman atop me with a moist rag covering my nose and mouth. All went dark within moments and i woke to find my legs restrained on the cold stone beneath me and my arms held in the air by chains that led off into darkness. A giggle filled the room, but nothing like that of my wife. It made me shudder at the sound. It seemed like the innocent laugh of a young girl, but venom seeped through under her breath. The beautiful maiden that showed me so much kindness before emerged from the shadows before me. The once sweet smile now made my heart stop. The look in her eyes made me flinch and i tried to squirm away as she approached. Her gaze went from maniacal to ruthless in an instant before i felt the sharp sting of her little hand slap me across the face. The warm glow from before had left her, nothing but a cold, plotting stare left behind. She walked around me, slowly, as if looking me over as she mumbled things here and there to herself. She stood before me, her gaze seeming to see right through me, making me even more uncomfortable than i was. Her hand reached out to touch my face and i was punished, yet again, for attempting to resist. Her fingers gently wrapped around my chin, pulling my jaw up to look at her, and then to either side. When her eyes stared into mine i shuddered again but tried not to break the gaze for fear of being slapped a third time. With that she turned and walked off into the distance, just out of my sight but still well within ear shot.

"I find myself rather lucky. You see, as i mentioned before i do not get guests often, what with living in such a remote area. Here i was thinking i would never find a suitable one. Despite knowing so few would come i couldn't help but be picky but it still didn't take long to find one." she said, the softness from before gone, leaving nothing but the velvet behind. It was still rather beautiful but made me shiver with every word.

"One what? What were you looking for out here, and what are you doing to me?" i ask frantically, not sure which of the many questions i should ask first.

She walks back into my view, almost a pitiful look on her face, "Awww what's this, you're a curious one aren't you?" and a dark chuckle ensues, "No worries my dear, you will soon know what's in store for you. I do like to be a tease but even i have my limits." and with that she pets me on the head like some dog before walking off and giggling to herself. I can hear her fiddling with something off in the distance, something metallic, and as promised she soon returns with a gleaming scalpel in her right hand and a smirk on her face that would stop even the bravest man in his tracks. My heart raced, feeling as if it were to beat right out of my chest, and sweat broke over my entire body as she slowly inched closer, that wicked grin widening as she did so. Her cold fingers slithered over the cloth that covered me, that being a hindrance to her for merely a moment as she cut it from me. My body lay exposed before her, the sweat making me shiver as it met the frigid air. A blush filled my face, feeling ashamed as i was naked before her, her eyes scanning over every last detail. I could almost feel her gaze slide over me, making my blush deepen and my body quiver.

"Please, whatever it is you want, you do not have to go through all of this to get it. I will offer it to you just please let me go." i beg, unable to compose myself as the blade lightly traces over my shoulder. She pauses for a moment and looks up at me as if considering my words, then shatters my hope with another of those poisonous giggles before responding.

"You silly boy, you don't get it do you? I want you, you will be my new pet, my new play thing, and if i so choose, my new lover. You will be mine one way or another, to do with as i wish." she smiles with that sweet innocence from before. The sight of it makes me sick but it doesn't overrun the panic that grips me even tighter.

"Yours? No, i cannot be yours. I already have a wife, and a home, and a life. I am a person, not some toy or pet! What kind of sick and demented are you?!" i yell at her, but i soon come to regret it. I cry out in pain as she shoves the scalpel in deep, blood soon streaming down my arm.

She glares at me with a ferocity that makes my blood freeze before responding. "Some other woman has you does she? That's nothing i can't take care of, but before that, i am going to show you what disobedience gets you." she says coolly before yanking the metal from my flesh.

I groan in pain as it slides out with ease, but haven't long to focus on it before more pain shoots through me. She lashes out at me, gouging out chunks of my arm and moving on to my thigh before her rage settles and she pauses, looking up at me before returning to her work. My voice grows rasp as one scream after another tears through me for some time. She carves away at my legs and my other arm much more skillfully, hitting in just the right places to send sparks of pain coursing through my entire body without causing too much blood loss all the while. As she moves on to cut at my back she begins to hum a tune, and though the pain is still there it seems subdued in comparison to all the other wounds she had left so far. She takes her time, seeming to concentrate heavily on what she does as i groan and cry out with every cut. These ones weren't going in as deep as before, but the moves seemed more precise, and even her humming had stopped after a while. No sound filled the room with the exception of those from me, brought on by the pain.

Sessions like this became the norm, she would come in daily, feed me meager rations, keep me alive just to torture me some more. She didn't always cut me, but i preferred that to the spiteful words she had. The cruel things she drove into my mind time and again. Over and over again she would tell me i was hers, i was to serve her and do as she pleased, i was her pet, her plaything, her servant, and whatever else she so desired. She would tell me of the scars the wounds left behind, of how no one would ever have me after this. No one could possibly love me with the marks she had placed on my body. She had marked me as hers, and her alone. I tried to fight it, knowing my wife would love me no matter what, but after days of hearing it i began to break down. I began to believe it as i looked at the few scars i could, my legs and arms as well as my chest were covered in them. There was hardly an inch of skin left of which i didn't look marked. I kept my chin up when she was in the room, making it look as if her words meant nothing to me, but when she left i fell apart. I thought of the disgrace i had become, how i would be seen if i did return home. It tore me apart as i imagined the look of horror on my wife's face, and i knew deep down she deserved a man she could be seen with in public without feeling ashamed. I thought of how others would look at me, the taunting, and teasing, and finger pointing that would surely ensue. I began to believe the words the little monster planted in my head, and could do nothing but dwell on them in the many hours of solitude i had. I had spent an unusually long time without my torment before she came walking through the door again. She brought no rations this time, only a glass of water. Fear tore at me as she walked to me, taking my face in her hands and making me look up to see a triumphant smile play across her lips.

"Hello my dear pet, i come bearing great news." she purred and her smile widened as the worry on my face grew evident, "That pretty little wife of yours won't be getting in our way any more. I went to find her to rid her for my own reasons and who would have guessed, that little whore had her arms around some other man. Oh you should have seen the way she kissed him, with such fiery passion." she gave a seductive smile as she spoke. My eyes grew wide as my last hope shattered. I could not stop myself from sobbing as the image of my wife all over some other man filled my head.

"Oh, my poor thing," she cooed as she stroked my matted hair, "and to think, you've only been gone maybe a week. Some devoted wife she was, but fear not my lovely. I took care of the little harlot and her boy toy. I slashed them up good, and she screamed so prettily. It was quite delightful, what with all the blood coloring the dull, gray wall behind them. Their bodies lay in pieces someplace off to the side. I'm sure they'll soon be found together and be exposed for the horrible people they truly were." she says while holding me close to her for the first time. I accepted her touch despite finding the irony in her considering them to be the horrible ones.

"Well now my dear, fear not, for you are not alone." I look up at her statement, confused, "You have me of course, have i not been here devoting my time and affection to you these past several days? Who else has ever shown such dedication to the one they love?" she asks as innocently as could be. As mad as she was, i couldn't stop myself from seeing her point and think back to the marks she left, claiming me as hers and hers alone. No one else could love me now, without her i would be alone, but wouldn't being with her be worse than death itself? My thoughts are quickly interrupted as she speaks again.

"Well it's settled then, you are mine from here on out." she practically yips with utter glee, "So as my new pet i will need to pick a new name for you so you can leave your old life behind and we can live happily ever after." i just blink at her in disbelief, not daring argue for fear of what she would do to me in such a good mood if this was all done out of love. "Let's see, hmmm i like Marcus, but i'm rather fond of Victor as well. What do you think dear, which would you prefer?" she asks, hope filling her eyes.

I think you're nuts is what i wanted to say but decided against it, "I suppose Marcus is a good name, it does somewhat suit me." i respond instead.

With that she leaps up to give me a rather enthusiastic hug, causing me to groan in pain before she follows with a giggle, "Whoops, didn't intend that one but hooray for surprises. I'm so happy Marcus," she says as she pats me on the head like before, "Such a good boy! Now i'm going to release you, just to prove something. I am going to let you go, with a change of clothes, some food, and water, after cleaning you up. You are free to wander off, run away, whatever you choose to call it. I am giving you three days to return, three days to see that i was right and society won't take you back. I am the only hope you have, the only one who will ever love you again. When you learn this, come back home and i will welcome you with open arms, but don't be late." she said with utmost seriousness.

In three days i find myself at her doorstep again, the rain beating down on me same as before. I reach for the knocker as the door swings open, and that soft sweet smile greets me once more. I fall to my knees, sobbing and begging for her to take me back, telling her she was right, asking for her forgiveness and mercy. She places a gentle hand on my shoulder and motions me into the house, stepping aside to take my drenched coat before leading me up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I walk in to find it set up differently, with plenty of clothes and books and other small things you would expect to have in a room that was used on a daily basis. After looking about the room i turn to look back at her, surprise written all over my face., she giggles before responding.

"I'm sorry i was so hard on you before, but i knew i had to break you to make you mine. I knew you would be stubborn and blind to the truth if i didn't force you to see it, i also wanted to make sure you understood well to behave. My love is not always so violent though, if you are a good boy i will spoil you as i should. No more pain awaits you as long as you are mine and do as you are told, unless you want me to hurt you of course." she says with a teasing voice and a twinkle in her eye. I'm not entirely sure how to take all of this but choose to accept it as it comes.

With that, i kneel before her, "I am yours, my lady, my mistress, my lover." and thus my life with her begins.


End file.
